Scarlet y el misterio de las sirenas
by Jackye15
Summary: Es la historia de como una chica busca en sus recuerdos de pequeña y todo lo que vivió para asimilar lo que nunca supo que era, su origen y verdadera familia, y como su padre la acompañó en sus momentos más frustrados. Va a variar según mi inspiración advierto.
1. Chapter 1: Una gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 1: Gran descubrimiento**

Mi nombre es Scarlet, probablemente cuando lean esto yo ya haya dejado de existir, pero por ahora prefiero pensar que mi historia se va a poder difundir y eso nunca sucederá.

Para comprender mi punto de vista les voy a contar como llegue hasta acá, es una larga historia de rarezas, cosas fantásticas y maravillas, tal vez algunos no quieran creerme pero eso está en ustedes.

Todo comenzó el día en que tuve mi primera mascota, cuando tenía tan solo 8 años y todo era mucho más simple. Yo vivía con mis padres en San Francisco, Estados Unidos, en un vecindario donde pasaba horas y horas con los chicos vecinos que tenían cerca de mi edad, en una de esas medianas casas con un jardín enorme, una piscina, unas tres habitaciones, dos baños, un gran comedor y una cochera que salía a la rotonda del barrio.

Volviendo, mi primera mascota fue un cachorrito que desde hacía tanto insistí a mis padres que quería uno. Me dejaron ponerle nombre, así que como es de esperarse para una niñita le puse un nombre que a mi parecer sonaba chistoso, Roots como raíces en inglés. Él era un ovejero alemán, cuyas orejas parecían ser grandes para su cabeza, pero tenía una mirada que te enamoraba. Me lo había traído mi padre en uno de sus viajes de trabajo, así que fue inesperada su llegada con el nuevo integrante de mi familia. Como yo no tenía hermanos, por lo menos no de los que supiera, trataba a Roots como si fuera uno.

Un día lo senté en una de esas sillitas de las mesitas de té y jugué con él a que era mi alumno y yo su maestra que escribía en el pizarrón. Le hice una pregunta, suponiendo que me contestaría con un breve ladrido, pero para mi sorpresa su respuesta fue muy parecida a una ¿frase? Sé que parece raro pero fueron verdaderamente dos palabras, tras preguntarle varias veces lo mismo siempre conseguí la misma respuesta: "quiero aprender". No logré una mejor respuesta a otras preguntas pero de todas formas lo lleve con mi mamá y le dije, pero cuando le hice decirme al perrito lo mismo que me había dicho, simplemente mi mamá dijo que solo escuchaba un ladrido "normal". Quise creerle, tal vez yo estaba tan entusiasmada que me imagine esa extraña escena, pero en cuanto mire a Roots a los ojos él me susurró:

–Nadie más que tú puede –ante eso quedé impactada y respondí.

– ¿Cómo que nadie más puede? –sinceramente yo estaba sorprendida, era un hecho tal ilógico pero parecía tan real a la vez.

–Scar –era como me decía mi madre siempre–, cariño, él no puede escucharte, además si lo hiciera no podría responderte como podríamos entender.

–Pero ma, tienes que creerme, el me acaba de decir "Nadie más que tú puede". Juro que me dijo eso, no entiendo por qué tú no lo puedes escuchar.

No obtuve mejores noticias.

–Scar, Roots no puede hablar ¡Es un simple cachorro, hija! Nunca lo hizo y jamás lo hará, entiende. Tanto estar encerrada aquí con tu nuevo mejor amigo te debe haber afectado- suspiró–. Pensé que no llegaríamos a los amigos imaginarios y esa etapa –susurró casi para sus adentros o como si hablara con papá, quién ya había vuelto al trabajo–. Vamos, ve afuera con los chicos, hace calor como para que sigas acá adentro – era de esos días de 30° C de primavera en los que prefieres estar con un aire acondicionado–.

Como podrán imaginar salí afuera a buscar a mis amigos, todavía furiosa porque mi mamá no me creía. Llegué a la puerta de Lisa, una de mis mejores amigas y luego juntas fuimos a buscar a Sean y así hasta que reunimos a la banda de los seis, con los mellizos Sam y Alex y Cay. Una vez todos juntos les conté sobre mi experiencia con Roots, nadie me creía como era de esperar, se notaba por sus expresiones, aunque Sean afirmaba que me creía, como siempre él me apoyaba en todas mis opiniones e ideas, pero yo sabía que él aún estaba incrédulo.

Les pedí que vinieran esa tarde a merendar para demostrarles, tal vez así lo escucharían. Así que todos fuimos a mi casa a buscar al cachorrito quien se encontraba en mi pieza. Les mostré como lo hacía hablar y dijo como esa mañana: "Nadie más que tú puede". Ya me estaba dando por vencida, me recordé enseñarle a mi papá esa noche para ver si él podía escucharlo hablar, pero no les insistí más a mis amigos, quizá me tomaran por loca o me dijeran inmadura y decidí no correr más y decir una pequeña mentirita, que les hice una "broma", aunque para mis adentros sabía que estaba traicionando a mi conciencia.

Jugamos un ratito en mi patio con el perrito a que nos corra y le lanzábamos pelotas. Fue una linda tarde como todas las que pasé con ellos en mi infancia y me concentre en ignorar que el perro me decía "divertido", no quería seguir molestando a mis amigos, ya esa noche hablaría con él, me prometí.

Luego, casi a la puesta del sol, salimos a la calle a jugar un partidito de futbol, como le dicen en Latinoamérica, siendo chicas: Lisa, Sam y yo contra chicos: Alex, Sean y Cay. Íbamos empatados cuando nuestras madres, que se reunían todos los domingos a la tarde mientras sus maridos estaban en el trabajo, salieron de la casa de los mellis a por nosotros y de un momento de distracción, Cay nos metió un gol gritando enérgicamente y diciendo que deberíamos poner más atención al juego y menos a las tonterías que pasan alrededor, como todo lo que dice Cay siempre es bromas, así que no le dimos importancia, pero acordamos hacer la revancha el día posterior.

Cuando llegué a mi casa mi papá justo estaba entrando el auto, así que cuando se bajo fui a abrazarlo como siempre y le dije que tenía algo importante que contarle. Antes de la hora de cenar, le mostré lo que estaba haciendo cuando el perro habló, mi padre quedó boquiabierto, todavía no sé si por la sorpresa que se llevó o que yo hablaba tan rápida y eufóricamente que no me entendía. De todas formas dijo que podría existir la posibilidad de que Roots me hablara, pero que él no tenía la misma capacidad "infante" para comprender como yo. Por un momento estuve feliz de que alguien me comprendiera, mi padre siempre trató de no lastimarme con la verdad, por eso no podía diferenciar si el creía o no en lo que yo decía.

En fin, como me había prometido, una vez que terminamos de cenar me lavé los dientes y me fui a mi cama con mi adorado perrito y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Le expliqué que no entendía por qué solo yo y ni siquiera estaba segura si se refería a que solo yo podía escuchar o había otra cosa que no sabía. La respuesta más lógica que me dio entre ladridos y mis alaridos fue: "Ellos no son como tú" a lo cual respondí preguntando quienes y dijo otra vez: "Yo aprendo". No sabía exactamente que es lo que estaba aprendiendo porque no me lo pudo responder, el resto parecía hablado en morse, inentendible. Mi cabeza iba a estallar, no quería seguir con esa discusión perro-humano, seguramente mi mamá nos habría estado espiando y prefería no terminar en el psiquiatra, así que le dije que sea lo que quiera decirme que no sea enfrente de los demás porque parecería la psicópata del grupo, que era hora de dormir y que como al día siguiente tenía escuela todo el día debíamos descansar. Para mis adentros sabía que esa conversación tendría lugar más adelante, seguramente.


	2. Chapter 2: La charla

Esa noche intenté dormir, pero es que había ocurrido ese evento tan ficticio y vergonzoso, en términos de quedar en ridículo tratando de convencer a los demás, que me era imposible pegar un ojo. Me levante y baje a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, tal vez de esa forma podría calmarme. Roots me siguió hasta la puerta de la heladera asombrado.

– ¿Qué me miras así? ¿Tú también quieres? –Respondí ante su mirada y asintió y busqué su tazón para ponerle agua– Podría decirse ahora que imaginé todo ¿verdad? –me froté los ojos, estaba muy dormida, debía de ser tarde

–No es tu culpa–oí un susurro que provenía del lado de las escaleras, sonaba a la voz de mi papá–.

Esa noche los había oído susurrando algo sobre el perro, pero no les presté mucha atención, yo sé que querían lo mejor para mí de todas maneras.

–Es solo que eres pequeña y esas cosas pasan–prosiguió–, pero no te preocupes se pasará con el tiempo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? –le espeté

– Que a mi también me pasaba de chico según tu abuela, pero ya lo olvide, así que supongo que será igual para vos. De niños a muchos nos ocurre que vemos cosas extrañas pero está en nuestra alma y en su inocencia y capacidad de imaginación–explicó–.

– ¿Quieres decir que es mi imaginación entonces? –interrumpí

–No del todo, ya comprenderás cuando seas más grande. Ahora ve a la cama, es demasiado tarde y no quiero que te quedes dormida en el colegio–señaló hacia las escaleras–Te quiero mi pequeña princesa.

–Yo también pa–respondí y corrí escaleras arriba–.

Me recosté en mi cama mientras Roots subía encima mio y escuchaba los pasos de mi papá hacia su habitación. Intenté volver a dormirme y creo que lo logré instantáneamente y que dormí como un tronco, porque esa mañana no recordé nada más.

A eso de las seis y media ya estaba mi mamá llamando a que me levantara. Siendo honesta, los lunes era para tirar el despertador a la piscina y seguir durmiendo, creo que no debe existir ser humano al que le guste levantarse tan temprano el primer día de la semana. Y para peor, que tenga que estar todo el día en el colegio y llegara tarde a mi casa era como para quedarse y dormir hasta las once.

Como de costumbre me bañe, me vestí, desayune, me lavé los dientes, agarré mis cosas y subí al auto. No podía esperar para seguir durmiendo en el auto por eso era la primera en terminar y la primera en bajarme, primera parada la Escuela Primaria Estatal de San Francisco.

Llegue a mi aula saludé a mis compañeros y esperé a que llegara la maestra. Recuerdo que ese día tenía un sueño mortal, se me hacía difícil mantenerme despierta. Lo único que me mantenía despierta era saber que una vez finalizado el día escolar tenía la revancha de futbol en la que quería concentrarme, teníamos que ganarles a los chicos y por algunos puntos para demostrarles que no se dejaran engañar. Lo que me hizo acordar de la charla de esa noche con mi padre y sobre mi perrito. Todavía tenía tantas dudas que necesitaban una respuesta. Debe haber sido el día que menos atención presté en clase, pero eso no tenía importancia, había cosas mucho más "interesantes" que tenía que resolver en mi vida, eso no podía quedar así, necesitaba más explicaciones. En definitiva nada era suficiente para mí, estaba definidamente en la etapa del "¿por qué?".

Lo bueno es que mis amigos de la escuela podían distraerme, era demasiado frustrante estar con el mismo tema todo el día. Mis compañeros de la escuela eran graciosos, me ayudaban y todo, hasta uno de ellos tenía la particularidad de parecerme muy lindo, pero no tenían comparación con mis amigos del vecindario, ellos están a mi lado desde bebé, y nos hemos juntado todas las tardes desde entonces, se podría decir que somos una "hermandad de angelitos" como a veces nos llaman nuestros padres y vecinos. Era lo mejor del día llegar a casa y juntarme con ellos, hasta podría decir que sabían más de mí que mis padres o yo misma. Nunca, jamás los hubiera querido abandonar, ni siquiera para ir a la universidad, a menos que vayamos a la misma.

Me fue a buscar mi madre como siempre y me llevó a casa, donde deje tirada en el comedor mi mochila y fui a buscar a los chicos para la revancha. Fue un partido cansador pero muy divertido. Ya por lo último las chicas teníamos la ventaja de 3 puntos contra 2, tan solo un punto más antes de que acabáramos y nos declarábamos mejores. Hasta podríamos haber iniciado la idea de un campeonato. Pero a último momento Sean nos metió un gol y aprovechamos que se distrajo y le metimos uno nosotras cuando justo se hizo la hora de volver para cenar a casa así que ganamos la revancha pero solo por un punto. Fue el partido más interesante de la temporada dirían los narradores si hubiéramos tenido.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me recibieron Roots y papá que no me veían desde la mañana y el cachorro balbuceó algo que sonaba a "extrañé", por lo que lo miré extrañada tan solo un instante y luego noté que mi padre también lo miro fijo, como si lo hubiera escuchado también, pero de todas formas no le pregunte. Nos quedamos charlando como siempre hasta que mamá sirvió la mesa, comimos y después de lavar los platos ella se fue y nosotros nos quedamos solos hablando junto al animal.

De repente recordé lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior y de como había mirado al perro hacía un instante y le hice le siguiente pregunta:

– ¿Tú lo escuchaste también?

– ¿Qué cosa? –respondió

–A Roots–respondí como si fuera obvio, exaltada–.

– ¿Cuándo? –tenía una mirada sutil, como si lo supiera pero solo me hacía gastar el tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas

–Cuando vinieron los dos a recibirme– me hacía dudar si tendría sentido seguir con eso–.

–Mmm…–Vaciló, casi pude predecir que algo ocultaba– No recuerdo, tú ¿sí? ¿Qué crees que dijo?

–Algo con "extrañé" –quería sacarle información pero no sabía como así que insistí–. Vamos, tú lo miraste cuando lo dijo, lo sé.

–Dije: "Te extrañé" –pero esta vez no fue mi padre quien contestó, sino Roots, y tanto mi papá como yo miramos al perro, estupefactos–.

–Ajá–lo atrapé–. Lo acabas de oír, no lo puedes ocultar–con una sonrisa triunfadora levante los brazos–.

–Baja la voz, vas a despertar a todo el vecindario si sigues gritando. Además–añadió–, no podemos dejar que los demás sepan.

– ¿Saber qué cosa? –Me quedé extrañada, algo estaba sucediendo – Cuéntame –le exigí–.

–Es delicado–dijo con aire pensativo–, no todo es tan simple como parece. No sé si es el momento indicado.

–Vamos, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para entender–dije imperativamente y él se limitó a asentir–.

–De acuerdo. Tu y yo somos distinto a los demás–comenzó a explicar con una mueca en su rostro–, ambos escuchamos, vemos y sentimos distinta la realidad, solo que al cabo de unos años se logra, como si fuera un instinto que se gana. Pero recuerda–me miró con los ojos fijos en mí y poniendo la cara más seria que le había visto poner hasta ese momento–: nadie debe saber de eso, si no consideran que uno está loco y no queremos que nada nos pase solo porque ellos no pueden comunicarse como nosotros. Por ahora solo necesitas saber que nos podemos comunicar con los animales. Pero trata de ignorarlos, solo así será más fácil llevar una vida normal.

–Esto… –Dudé–¿Quiere decir que no somos normales?

–En efecto–respondió con una mirada resignada–. Mira, solo trata de seguir como hasta antes de escuchar hablar a Roots y si te parece que se complica, solo pregúntame, pero que tu madre no se entere. ¿Vale?

Asentí. Me acababa de lanzar una bomba, no sabía antes como hacer y después de eso menos, pero al menos sabía que podía confiar en mi padre. Solo tenía, como él había dicho, vivir una vida "normal". Tenía muchas más dudas pero intenté que funcionara.


End file.
